Meanwhile in Hogwarts
by angelic.dead
Summary: OCC! Una nueva alumna llega a Hogwarts, no pertenece a ninguna casa, por lo que debera vagar de una en otra como dictan las antiguas reglas de selección. Pero primero devera luchar contra los inconvenentes para lograr la estabilidad.
1. Chapter 1: La llegada

_Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_Advertencia: Esto es suuuper OCC, si es que entiendo bien lo que es xD. Así que si no les gustan los OCC no leáis este texto. Si no, se los advertí._

_La gracia de esto también es que cada uno pueda remplazar el personaje principal por sí mismo. Y espero que les agrade el personaje, porque para mí es demasiado rebelde con mis líneas y solo hace lo que ella quiere._

_De todos modos esta será una buena experiencia para ver sus personajes favoritos en acción._

_Y como es costumbre, hice trampa dándole a nuestra querida protagonista dotes especiales._

_Todo esto partió a base de mis problemas para dormir, que soluciono a medias imaginando historias hasta caer en sueño… lo interesante es que esta historia trascendió los días y siempre la recuerdo con claridad._

_Cariños para la Ibi, quien fue la primera en escuchar mi delirio esquizofrénico de HP!_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: La llegada.<p>

Ya, lo había logrado, de tanto correr que todavía no se detenía a pensar en lo que de verdad significaba todo eso. Pero ya estaba hecho.

De pronto estaba en una de las entradas del castillo, donde muchas maletas eran apiladas y revisadas por el Sr. Filch.

-Ah… esto… - Intento llamarle la atención la chica, ya que el señor estaba de espaldas a ella.

- ¡Eh! Tú, niña. – Dijo dándose vuelta de golpe.- ¡Tus maletas! Deja revisarlas, ponlas en la torre de la casa que te corresponda.

-hee, yo soy nueva señor…- Filch la miro extrañado.

-¿Tan grande? ¿No iras a primer año, cierto? – La miro de muy cerca con un ojo penetrante. La chica tuvo que aguantar la risa ante los manierismos del anciano y el nerviosismo.

- No señor.

- Bah!, deja ver.

La chica descomprimió las maletas que llevaba en su bolsillo. El viejo hiso un hechizo alrededor.

-Ningún artefacto oscuro, ni pociones sospechosas… sueñas que sobrevivirás el invierno con esos pocasos abrigos… nada de libros prohibidos…. Todo en orden, pero no sé cómo lo harás ya que no tienen una casa a la cual destinarse y no pueden ir con los de primero…

-¡OH! No se preocupe señor.- La chica comprimió de nuevo sus maletas con un movimiento de varita hasta hacerlas "tamaño muñeca" y las guardo en el bolsillo.

- Que bueno, ¡no estoy para arreglar problemas ajenos!- alego dándose media vuelta.

-emm… señor… señor… bueno.- Al quinto intento se rindió y decidió buscar el Gran Comedor por si misma… y quién lo diría, ¡lo logro!

.

.

Estaba todo alborotado, parecía que se había perdido el discurso de apertura del director y ya habían comenzado a seleccionar a los chicos de primer año. Rayos. Tenía que llegar a adelante y no sabía cómo. Se movía con dificultad a través del pasillo central. De pronto hubo gritos de regocijo y las casas se dispersaron hacia sus respectivas mesas.

_No supe dónde ir y casi caí en desesperación. De pronto algo me saco de mi ensimismamiento, y oí mi nombre. Era la única en pie, y estaba en medio del pasillo. El director me llamo nuevamente usando el sonorus. Todos me miraban, camine lentamente a través del gran comedor. Al parecer todos notaron que mi uniforme no tenía insignia, ni ningún color que me identificara, ni corbata._

-Adelante querida- dijo el director una vez ya estaba al alcance de su voz normal y señalo hacia donde estaba el Sombrero Seleccionador. –Este año tendréis una nueva compañera en los cursos mayores, y por tradición, veremos a que casa pertenecerá.

_Sin darme cuenta ya habían puesto el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre la cabeza._

-mmm… querida, estas muy confundida. ¿A que casa pertenecerás? – pregunto el sombrero seleccionador.

- Eso lo deberías decírmelo tú, yo no sé :c.

-Que mordaz, pero valiente. Trabajadora pero sabía.

Hubo unos incomodos minutos de silencio y los espectadores ya habían cambiado la curiosidad por hambre. Se escuchó un chiflido de la parte de atrás de Slytherin y Snape mando una mirada fulminante desde donde estaba.

-No tiene.- Sentencio el sombrero.

-¿Perdón? –Pregunto McGonagall sorprendida.

-La chica no tiene una casa definida, porque puede pertenecer a todas.

-Entonces debería ir a Hufflepuff- Menciono Sprout sonriente.

-No puede ser...- susurro el sombrero.

_De nuevo todos en el salón tenían la atención fija en mí…_

-Vamos, a una cualquiera entonces.- _Suplique._

-No se puede cariño. Es oficial. ¡NO TIENE CASA! – grito el sombrero parta que todos se dieran por enterados. Un respiro ahogado se escuchó resonar en la sala.

- ¡Por Merlín! Esto no sucedía, desde, desde…

-Casi desde que Merlín estudio el Hogwarts. – Termino Snape.

-Trágame tierra_._ - _pensé_.

- No cariño – dijo el sombrero.- ¡Esto es algo muy especial! Significa que tendrás que aprender de cada casa. Quizás el próximo año te definas por una.

-No podemos esperar tanto. – Dijo McGonagall mirando a Dumbledore.

-Minerva, creo que deberíamos discutirlo en mi oficina, por favor los profesores jefes de casa vengan conmigo y el sombrero seleccionador. –Luego, usando el _sonorus_ se dirigió a los estudiantes- Por una inconveniente, discutiremos la selección de su nueva compañera en privado, disfrutad la cena de bienvenida.- Todos aplaudieron con incertidumbre y comenzaron a comer.

.

.

_Estábamos en la oficina, veía como todos discutían, me hacían preguntas que no alcanzaba a responder entre los argumentos que daban._

-Señores… coft coft- Dumbledore aclaro su garganta.- ¡Profesores! – Todos callaron- Gracias. Entiendo que en nuestro tiempo aquí nunca nos hemos enfrentado a una situación como esta, así que preferiría que escucháramos al miembro más antiguo en esta sala para que nos dé su opinión y conocimiento sobre reglamentos. – Se giró hacia McGonagall.

-¡oh! ¡Albus! ¡No soy tan vieja y lo sabes bien!

-No tú, Minie.- Señalo atrás de ella justo a la silla que estaba a mi lado. – El Sombrero Seleccionador, que proviene del mismo Gryffindor y conoce todo al respecto a la selección de estudiantes.

-¿Y si simplemente la mandamos a otra institución?-Propuso Snape.

-Imposible, ya firmamos un compromiso con su familia.- Respondió Dumbledore.

-Además no podemos dejarnos vencer por un acertijo tan simple como este Severus, ¿o no te de la cabecita llena de recetas tuya? –Sugirió burlonamente Flitwick.

-Ya, basta por favor. Mostrad un poco de compostura aunque sea frente al alumnado. –Sentencio Dumbledore apuntando a la chica.

_Todos me miraron de golpe_. –Sálvame- _le susurre al Sombrero Seleccionador…_

-Ajam… Bueno. Recuerdo, hace mucho tiempo ya, un caso similar de un chiquillo que no encajaba en ninguna casa… a no, ese se fue a Hufflepuff… ah, y a aquel otro Snape lo espanto…

-De que…-Comenzó Snape, pero el sombrero le interrumpió.

-Oh, ya recuerdo. Era una jovencita, perecida a ti, que curioso. Ambas lucen una actitud digna de Ravenclaw, tienen corazón de Gryffindor, una mente competitiva e inteligente digna de un buen Slytherin, con un espíritu de trabajo y compañerismo de Hufflepuff.

_Yo lo mire con los ojos como plato, no sabía que tenía tantas cualidades_.

-O el potencial cariño, el potencial para, no me pidáis tanto, mi tela esta vieja a estas alturas… el punto es que, en esa ocasión se hizo lo que se había resuelto antes en este tipo de casos. Tendrá que rotar de casa en casa, hasta que se defina, decida o etc. Sino, continuara así. La parte interesante de este método es que dependerá de tu resistencia, ya que nadie soporta tanta inestabilidad y tendrás que echar raíces en alguna casa y así crecerá tu afinidad por ella, porque no es que tengas un dejo definido, sino que estas equilibrada en todos los aspectos… o todos están en cero. – _Entorno los dobleces que eran sus ojos y me miro_.- Eso dictaron los fundadores, a mi opinión para joder los cojones a los que estén en un caso especial.

-¿Y cómo se hace eso?- Pregunto McGonagall.

-Ustedes decidan, yo ya les dije lo que dictan las reglas de selección. Estimad el periodo y en cual casa parte Debe ser un tiempo inferior a un mes, pero superior a un día en cada casa.

-Cariño, ¿estás de acuerdo con esto?- Le pregunto preocupada McGonagall.

_Asentí torpemente, todavía no entendía nada… desde el cambio de colegio hasta su "no perteneces a ninguna casa"._

-Bueno, discutiremos como organizaremos tu año escolar y te lo comunicaremos para saber cuál es tu opinión al respecto y que te parece nuestra propuesta, creo que te hemos quitado mucho tiempo con nuestras conversaciones que no llegan a ninguna parte y deberás tener hambre.- _Dijo Dumbledore esperando respuesta, asentí_- Está bien, puedes regresar al gran comedor.

_Asentí nuevamente y me levante para dirigirme a la salida_.

-Y no te preocupes, todo pasa por alguna razón. No es que seas extraña, sino que tus necesidades resultaron distintas a las de los demás.- _De nuevo asentí y Salí._

-Que no es extraña. – Dijo Snape entre dientes, pero McGonagall le pego un manotazo en el hombro.

.

.

_En cuanto salí de la escalera en caracol la gárgola oculto el pasadizo. El castillo estaba fresco, pero no frio, ni idea de cómo llegue ahí, pero encontraría la forma de devolverme._

La chica camino y camino por los débilmente iluminados pasillos, hasta que escucho el eco de risas… quizás no estaba tan perdida como ella creía. Siguió el sonido y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba corriendo desesperada. De pronto vio una línea de luz en el suelo. Corrió hasta ella y encontró la puerta del Gran Comedor entreabierta, se acercó, pero escucho pasos, entro en pánico y se escondió detrás de un pilar. Un grupo de estudiantes se fue por los pasillos, se notaba que conocían el camino de memoria. Luego que desaparecieran se acercó hasta el umbral de la puerta. La abrió de apoco y deslizo la mitad de su cuerpo al interior, todos reían y hablaban animadamente, no estaba tan lleno como cuando recién llego pero había mucha gente aun. Un angustioso sentimiento se acento en su estómago y salió cerrando la puerta en su espalda.

-No se… donde sentarme… ni con quien…- comenzó a sollozar, quizás estaba muy sensible, pero todavía no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Camino hasta que llego a un jardín, pero esta vez se aseguró de saber cómo devolverse. Se sentó en el pasto, había luna. Se dejó abrasar por la brisa y dejo unas lágrimas caer. No, nunca nadie la veía así, porque solo se sentía así cuando estaba sola, o eso creía ella.

Esperó, incluso llego a adormecerse un poco. De pronto el hambre fue insoportable. Se armó de valor y se dirigió al gran comedor. Casi entro en pánico, cuando de nuevo se equivocó de pasillo, pero logro controlarse. De pronto un grupo de estudiantes paso a su lado, y ella quedo petrificada porque solo se dio cuenta cuando pasaron a su lado, pero con la penumbra nadie cayó en cuenta de su presencia. –_Nadie me conoce, ni yo a ellos. No sé de qué me preocupo._- pensó. Y casi se golpea la cabeza por lo estúpido de sus preocupaciones.

.

.

Llego al gran comedor, estuvo unos minutos con la mano extendida para abrir la puerta, pero tiro a la basura los retorcijones de estómago y entro. Por suerte no quedaba ningún alumno ni profesor, solo elfos domésticos limpiando. Todos la miraron al entrar, pero luego regresaron a sus tareas. Camino y se sentó en una mesa cualquiera donde todavía quedaran alimentos encima.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a comer lo que había quedado en los platos grandes extendiendo la mano, pero una vocecilla la interrumpió.

-¡oh, no señorita! No se castigue comiendo restos, yo le traigo servicio.- un ¡puff! le indico que la elfina había desaparecido, no alcanzó a articular respuesta, ni comentario ya que enseguida reapareció con cubiertos limpios. –Tome, tome… comenzó a seleccionar presas de la fuente que apareció con ella. – Esta muy delgada, pero yo la alimentare bien.

-Gra..cias. – Respondió la chica sonriendo de lo surtido y delicioso de su plato. Miro a la elfina con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh, no, no me agrades. ¡Coma, coma! Yo debo regresar a limpiar a la cocina. – Hiso una reverencia y desapareció en un ¡puff! con la loza sucia que estaba a su alrededor rápidamente.

Bueno, a pesar de todo, ese plato se veía delicioso, habían sido amabilísimos con ella (lo cual es tonto sorprenderse comúnmente, ya que todos están tan acostumbrados a los elfos domésticos que olvidan que son ellos quienes hacen la mayor parte de sus quehaceres, como comidas, aseo de los dormitorios, limpieza de las aulas, hacer las camas, lavar la ropa, etc.).

Sus intestinos no daban más de tanto clamar por alimento y comenzó a comer. Y aprovecho de admirar el gran salón, de verdad era grande. Era agradable estar hay sin el gentío que había visto. –_ irónico, ahora fantaseo con estar sola, jaja.-_ pensó, y continuo comiendo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leerme :3! Espero que os haya gustado.<p>

¡LIVERTAD A LOS ELFOS DOMESTICOS! (tanto en el mundo mágico como el real- tómese como metáfora en el mundo real-)


	2. Chapter 2: Ser Gryffindor

_Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_Advertencia: Esto es suuuper OCC, si es que entiendo bien lo que es xD. Así que si no les gustan los OCC no leáis este texto. Si no, se los advertí._

Capítulo 2: Ser Gryffindor.

Ya había terminado de comer, no quedaba nadie en el gran comedor. No sabía a donde ir, así que decidió esperar. Estaba cansada, se apoyó en la mesa y en menos de lo que se dice quidditch ya estaba dormida.

-Rebecca…- le despertó una voz- ya hemos planeado como será tu circuito por las casas.

-ah… ¡si!- despertó algo aturdida.

-Partitas en Gryffindor, luego Slytherin, Ravenclaw y por ultimo Hufflepuff. Estarás una semana en cada casa, y no te preocupes por los trabajos en grupo, será el mismo aunque cambies de casa.

-Profesora McGonagall, ¿esto es una maldición o algo así?

-Espero que no cariño. Pero revisando los anales del colegio, ha habido varios casos que en las primeras semanas se definen en una casa. Lo más probable que con esto de la guerra, todos tengan una línea más definida, lo que nos hace la tarea más fácil.

-Eso me tranquiliza un poco… entonces ¿Qué hago?-

-Sígueme, por esta semana yo seré tu jefa de casa.

No había nadie en los pasillos, seguramente todos estaban en sus salas comunes contado sus anécdotas de vacaciones. Llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor y subieron por las escaleras hasta el retrato de la señora gorda, McGonagall le enseño la contraseña y entraron a la sala común… no había más gente que un grupo cerca de la chimenea. Era una estancia agradable tapizada con alfombras rojas con un león dorado, muebles antiguos de madera café barnizada. Acogedor y familiar.

La antigua profesora se posó en medio de dos escaleras y le indico cual daba a los dormitorios de señoritas. La presión en el estómago era casi insoportable, Rebecca subió los escalones, pero al quinto la escalera se transformó en un tobogán y resbaló hasta quedar a los pies de McGonagall que estaba a punto de emprender su camino de vuelta.

-Creo que tenemos un inconveniente, ven acompáñame a ver al director.-

La cara de cansancio de la hechicera demostraba que no quería otra discusión inútil con sus colegas. Sentía que a pesar de sus arrugas, edad y ser jefes de casa, no habían madurado en lo más mínimo…

La chica se paró y emprendió camino, agradecida que el grupo de leones alrededor de la fogata no se haya percatado de su caída y que el golpe fue apaciguado por sus risas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya habían llegado al despacho del director, Albus estaba leyendo el profeta.

-Pero Garfield, esa no es una lasaña!-rió el anciano.-¿Qué sucede Minie?, ya acordamos que no puedes hechizar a Snape para que aprenda modales…

La profesora entorno los ojos –_Algún día lo lograre.- _pensó.

-No es por eso que estoy aquí Albus.-El tono de preocupación hiso que el anciano bajara el periódico viendo a la chica al lado de McGonagall.

-Que sucede querida- se dirigió a la chica. "_Quiero estar en Ravenclaw_" _se la imagino diciendo._

-No puedo entrar a los dormitorios de las chicas…

-¿y porque?- pregunto relajadamente Dumbledore hasta que se topó con a irada asesina de McGonagall diciendo –_Si lo supiéramos no estaríamos aquí y yo estaría terminando mi novela._-

* * *

><p>Gracias por leerme :3! Espero que os haya gustado.<p>

¡LIVERTAD A LOS ELFOS DOMESTICOS! (tanto en el mundo mágico como el real- tómese como metáfora en el mundo real-)


	3. Chapter 3: Ser Gryffindor II

_Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Son propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_Advertencia: Esto es suuuper OCC, si es que entiendo bien lo que es xD. Así que si no les gustan los OCC no leáis este texto. Si no, se los advertí._

Capítulo 3: Ser Gryffindor, segunda parte.

Estaban los tres sentados en fila frente al libro de las reglas, encantado para no tener que revisarlo.

-Querida, ¿entendiste?- Dijo Dumbledore susurrándole discretamente a McGonagall.

-No, ¿y tú?

-Mmm… no.

-Awwwww!- alego el libro – Por favor dime que entendiste. Si no me suicidare como un simple libro de matemáticas. – dirigiéndose a la chica.

-Ah… seeh… no puedo entrar a los dormitorios de niñas porque… soy chico y no lo sé… o porque…-miro al libro.

-No perteneces a…- la guio.

-¡Ah! ¡No pertenezco a la casa! Hey, eso está mal. Si pertenezco.

-Bueno, oficialmente no.- Dijo el anciano sacando una paletita de Merlín sabe dónde.

-Entonces, los chicos no son de fiar… ¿y las chicas de "otra casa tampoco"?

-Exacto, porque suelen ser unas perras despiadadas… imagínate una Slytherin quiere tu diario. No, que A-T-R-O-Z.

-Pobrecito, lo perdimos.- Dijo McGonagall refiriéndose al libro.

-Hay gaia, ¿qué sa'en? no sa'en na'. Así que live me alone.- y el libro se esfumo.

-Creo que hay que reparar ese encanto…- concluyo Dumbledore.- A que se refería con lo del libro de matemáticas?

Pero McGonagall interrumpió la situación.

-Ya vamos, tenemos que ver donde duermes cariño. Y yo tengo que saber si Víctor se queda o no con Sara, y que sucederá con la maldición familiar.

McGonagall al parecer estaba muy apurada, bueno, era muy tarde. Pero de pronto paro en seco y puso una cara pensativa. Estaban a punto de llegar al retrato de la señora gorda.

-Cariño, toma. – Le extendió una cadenita dorada con un anillo también dorado con una incrustación roja. La chica abrió mucho los ojos- oh, no te preocupes, es de fantasía, una baratija, jajaja. Está encantado para que ningún chico se te pueda acercar mientras duermes con malas intenciones. Es como el hechizo que está en la escalera que lleva a los cuartos de señoritas. Es muy importante que lo lleves puesto, yo solía utilizarlo en mis tiempos de juventud. A veces los chicos pueden ser muy molestos- rio un poco ante el recuerdo.

Un escalofrió recorrió a la chica al pensar en los años mozos de su nueva jefa se casa.

-Profesora McGonagall, ¿no existe algún contra-hechizo que me haga excepción a la norma de entrada? Eso ahorraría muchos problemas…

-Oh, no querida. Una de los hechizos más fuertes del mundo son los que cubren este castillo. Y el castillo en si está encantado para discernir por sí mismo. No hay coincidencias en Hogwarts cuando te topas con alguien, y menos si es Snape huyendo con mis chocolates, si lo llegas a ver me avisas.

-Rayos… ah, ¿chocolates?

McGonagall no supo si el "rayos" era por el hechizo de las escaleras del cuarto de chicas, o el de las escaleras donde estaban ellas, ya que acababan de dejar el piso donde estaba el retrato de la señora gorda y tuvieron que esperar a que el maldito artilugio diera todas las vueltas que se le vinieron en gana.

Cuando al fin lograron llegar al piso de la sala común de Gryffindor, era muy tarde y no quedaba nadie en la sala. Rápidamente se dirigieron a los cuartos de los chicos, Rebecca con más cuidado algo traumada por su experiencia anterior.

McGonagall saco una lista de su bolsillo y reviso quienes estaban en que habitación, en busca de una litera libre.

-¡Oh, mira! Aquí hay una cama libre.- Dijo McGonagall caminando más rápido hacia la habitación indicada, ni siquiera se detuvo a revisar quienes dormían hay… porque de todos modos no había ninguna otra habitación con camas disponibles… quizás deberían hacer un hechizo de ampliación tomando en cuenta el incremento en la cantidad de alumnos en los últimos años.

La anciana toco la puerta y entro, sin esperar respuesta. Hay estaban Potter y Weasley conversando animadamente mientras los demás dormían. Ron palideció al ver una chica junto a su profesora, Harry solo miro desconcertado e intento lucir amable.

-Hola chicos, aquí está su nueva compañera de cuarto…

El "nueva" resonó en la cabeza de Harry, en tanto, al parecer Ron no entendió.

-No es muy afeminado?- Pregunto Ron con un susurro a Harry, quien respondió con un codazo.

-No tonto, es una chica.- Se dirigió a McGonagall.- Pero, ¿Qué hace acá? Los dormitorios de las chicas están en…

-Cariño, **sí** sé dónde están los dormitorios de damas… pero lamentablemente ella dormirá aquí durante su estadía en Gryffindor.-Luego le susurro a la chica:-Lamentablemente por ti claro, si quieres te regalo un desodorante ambienta contra calcetines… y cuidado después de los entrenamientos de Quidditch… y tienes permiso para encantar una ventana cerca de tu cama.

Ron y Harry solo pudieron enrojecer frente a los comentarios de McGonagall, lo terrible era que tenía razón y ni ellos se aguantaban.

-Como veo está libre la litera arriba del señor Weasley. Hay que arreglarte un camerino… bueno, buenas noches chicos, ya que están despiertos por favor explíquenle como funciona todo aquí y donde están los baños y cosas así, horarios y sean a-m-a-b-l-e-s con la señorita, nos vemos mañana. Cualquier cosa me buscas cariño, se despido y salió.

Esa demora le costaría unas cuantas páginas, nunca llegaría a saber que sucedía con el hijo de María Isabel, si estaba maldito o no era hijo de ella… mmm… ahora que lo pensaba faltaban unos cuantos chocolates, pero esa era otra historia… y otra contienda contra Snape.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leerme :3! Espero que os haya gustado.<p>

¡LIVERTAD A LOS ELFOS DOMESTICOS! (tanto en el mundo mágico como el real- tómese como metáfora en el mundo real-)


End file.
